Electrochemical methods for making ultracapacitor electrodes are generally well known but vary considerably with respect to temperature processing conditions, deposit solution formation, deposition timing and other complex steps associated therewith. It is a common practice in such methods to coat a metal substrate with active materials followed by heat treatment. Such practices are relatively costly in terms of time and effort involved. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to enable more efficient and less costly electrochemical fabrication of high storage capacitors in a wide variety of installations including commercial use in electric automobiles and in torpedo propulsion systems for military purposes, involving multivalent materials prepared by anodic deposition on a substrate.